


✧༺♥༻∞ This Might Be Luck ∞༺♥༻✧

by y_u_k_i__y_u_k_i



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Hope, M/M, Oneshot, Walks On The Beach, danganropa spoilers?, hope shell :))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_u_k_i__y_u_k_i/pseuds/y_u_k_i__y_u_k_i
Summary: ꘎♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡꘎"What is loveNow tell me is it easy?To lo-o-o-o-oveTell me is it easy?For love"꘎♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡꘎
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	✧༺♥༻∞ This Might Be Luck ∞༺♥༻✧

It was loud. Too loud. Everyone in his class was so high energy and even if Nagito was a bit energized, it disappeared in 2 seconds. He’d been shamefully downing energy drinks almost everyday since the moment he was plopped on this island and it was a habit Hajime often discouraged him from continuing. It wasn’t like he slept at all though, so the only way he could make it through the day was his Monster Energy drinks and all time he got to spend with Hajime during the day. Sometimes though, he was able to sleep as Hajime let him into his cottage because he either knocked on his door at midnight while Hajime was half asleep or their ‘dates’ escalated into something more.

Though Hajime was already spending time with Chiaki and her girlfriend Mikan at the moment, and of course Nagito would feel like a bother if he butted in. So, he decided to quietly slip out the building so as not to catch anyone's attention and make his way to the beach. 

He was now walking on the beach shore, shoes off and pants cuffed, admiring the sunset. Being alone was nice at times but it was always nice to be around the one person he always had enjoyed the company of, that being Hajime. Of course, he loved hanging out with both Chiaki and Hajime but there was something about Hajime that he was drawn to. His obsession with hope made it easy to pass it off as just that, but everyone was sure it was something more than that and Chiaki had oftentimes suggested as much, but never flat out called out his feelings. 

Lost in thought Nagito stepped on a shell, and bent down to pick it up. It was a grassy green at the top that faded to a vibrant chartreuse, it reminded him of Hajime's eyes. Maybe it was that he was thinking of him just a few minutes earlier but the shell's resemblance to the boy's eyes filled him with hope, and maybe made him a bit flustered. This was one time he actually had a reason to thank his luck. He hesitated to take it at first, anytime anything went good for him, something bad always happened, but anything to do with Hajime wasn’t a bad thing to him so he brushed his worries away.

"Ahh, how strange is this? None the less of course I have to keep this, it's more than perfect." Nagito said to himself, giving a small giggle afterward. 

He stuffed the shell into his coat pocket soon afterwards, continuing to walk on the shore, clutching the shell in his pocket and feeling at peace. 

Yea, he had to admit, his liking to Hajime was a bit more than a hope delusion.

**Author's Note:**

> woooo sorry if any of the references to nagitos luck and stuff is wrong, i have yet to finish the game. sorry it's such a short oneshot lol i just wanted to do something quick with nagito thats easy and lazy


End file.
